


Family Affair

by anotherouatwriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, not that older though - it's not a creepy difference :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a shock for everyone, except for David Nolan, who knew his cousin all too well. Emma Swan didn't back down from a challenge, even if that challenge happened to be a woman who was fifteen years her senior and the bride's aunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being my awesome beta, Chris!

It had been a shock for everyone, except for David Nolan, who knew his cousin all too well. Emma Swan didn't back down from a challenge, even if that challenge happened to be a woman who was fifteen years her senior and the bride's aunt.

None of those reasons posed a problem for Emma. She had a thing for experienced people. Besides, she was 20 and Regina was 35. And technically, she and Regina were not family. Not blood related anyway, since she was Mary Margaret's aunt, and Mary Margaret was marrying Emma's cousin. No blood ties. End of story.

David had seen it coming. Emma met Regina at their engagement party and the sparks had been there since he introduced them. Regina, being older and wiser, had drenched the flames since she thought it was wrong to act on those feelings for a younger woman.

The women met again for Thanksgiving dinner. When Emma had, on purpose, brought her best friend and made it look as if they were lovers. Regina tried her best to mask her jealousy, but David knew better. Her facial expressions were too similar to Mary Margaret's. It was not until Emma made out with her friend that Regina decided to leave the celebration. David stopped Emma from following Regina and hurting the woman even more - for some reason he felt protective of the older woman.

Christmas Eve came sooner than expected, and this time it was Regina who brought a plus one. Her public display of affection had been minimal, but Emma had feigned a stomachache and went to bed early. She didn't stay around for Christmas Day.

The rehearsal dinner had been interesting: it was the first time neither Emma nor Regina had a date. They had talked most of the evening, and Emma walked Regina home. When she finally got back to David's apartment later, Emma absently fell on the bed, telling David how she was sure that Regina was the one.

And so there they were, six months since their first meeting and a few dramatic situations later, dancing together. Looking as if they had found their place on earth.

Emma was wearing a tux, since David had asked her to be his best man, her arms encircling Regina's waist in a possessive yet gentle manner. Regina wore a Grecian, dark purple dress, which made her look like a goddess. Her forearms rested above Emma's shoulders. David wondered if Regina was aware that she was playing with one of Emma's blonde curls.

Then, the music slowed down. The band started playing a song from the 50s. And Regina rested her head against the blonde's shoulder, their bodies even closer now. Regina's movement made Emma grin, as if she had won the lottery. He smiled at her cousin's happiness, it had been a while since he saw Emma this content, and after all she had been through, she deserved it.

"Is that your cousin and my aunt?" Mary Margaret asked, bringing him back to reality.

"It seems like the Nolans have a weakness for the Mills," he chuckled and returned his sight to Emma and Regina once more, just in time to see Emma close the distance between their faces, and kiss Regina on the lips. "Good job, baby cuz," he muttered to himself, as Emma's 10 million watt smile brightened the whole room.


End file.
